MAX Assembly, O Grande Desafio
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Trama romântica entre Lex Luthor e uma personagem criada por mim, Lara Lee. Do que Lex é realmente capaz para conseguir seus objetivos? E será que ele é o único com esse tipo de determinação?


**MAX ASSEMBLY, O Grande Desafio **

Lex aguardava entediado mais uma representante importante de uma das empresas ao qual desejava selar um contrato. Ela já estava atrasada e isso estava aborrecendo-o bastante. Ele desejava deixar o escritório para ir ao encontro de Helen, sua noiva. 

— Uma hora e meia de atraso? — diz ele olhando para o relógio sobre sua mesa. — Isso é demais! — ele se levanta, coloca seu casaco preto, abre a porta do escritório e dá de cara com uma mulher ainda jovem e com muita pressa. 

— Senhor Luthor?! 

— Sim... Você é...? 

— Lara Lee... Desculpe o atraso. Me perdi no caminho para Smallville. 

— Não tem problema senhorita Lee... — ele fala com um pouco de decepção ao perceber que o encontro com Helen terá de esperar. — Entre, por favor. 

— Obrigada. 

— E então? Vai ficar em Smallville por algum tempo? — pergunta Lex por educação sem muito interesse. 

— Receio que não, Sr. Luthor... Eu só vim para encontrá-lo. — Lara responde também sem demonstrar interesse. 

Lara era uma mulher aparentemente fechada, apesar da jovialidade. Ela, assim como Lex, tinha muitas responsabilidades no campo profissional. Não era tão jovem quanto ele, mas ainda assim era jovem com seus 27 anos. Era alta, magra, cabelos pretos e cacheados e usava óculos de grau. Bastante inteligente e perspicaz, não deixava nada a desejar quando comparada a Lex Luthor na área dos negócios. Ambos eram dois gênios manipuladores. 

Lex a observou por um minuto. Achou-a interessante e misteriosa numa primeira impressão. Pensou que ela poderia ter seguido a carreira de modelo e não de economista e agora estava começando a ficar curioso quanto à sua desenvoltura econômica. 

— Então Sr. Luthor.... Deseja assinar um contrato com a empresa que represento, a Max Assembly Corporation? 

— Se eu for aprovado... — responde ele com um meio sorriso. 

— Pelas informações que obtive do senhor e da sua empresa, Sr. Luthor, imagino que tudo se dará da melhor maneira possível. O senhor pretende abrir uma filial da nossa empresa aqui em Smallville, tornando-se assim o representante local? 

— Mais que isso, Srta. Lee... — ele sorri. — Parece que a senhorita não está sabendo, mas eu quero me tornar um dos sócios da Max Assembly Corporation. 

— Não me subestime, Sr. Luthor. — ela lança-lhe um olhar confiante. — Sei muito bem das suas ambições para com a Max Assembly... Agora, eu pergunto: Uma representação local não seria suficiente? 

— Não. Não tenho interesse nisso. Quero me tornar um dos sócios e tenho condições para esse investimento. 

— Isso eu não duvido, mas as ações da Max Assembly não estão a venda. 

— Por isso a senhorita veio até aqui... Para negociarmos a compra de parte das ações de um dos sócios... Ou estou enganado? 

— Não... Não está enganado. 

— Então, o que falta? 

— Não falta nada... Eu já vou indo. — falou-lhe ela seriamente. 

— O quê? 

— Sinto, Sr. Luthor, mas não está qualificado para fazer parte da Max Assembly. 

— Como é? Desculpe-me senhorita, mas no que se baseou para chegar a esta conclusão? 

— No senhor mesmo... Na sua maneira de falar, de se comportar, nas suas mãos, nos seus olhos, nas suas palavras e expressões. 

— Como... Como assim? Não estou entendendo? O que isso tem a ver com tudo? 

— Mais do que imagina. Sim, sou economista, mas antes disso, sou psicóloga.. A melhor... 

— Quanta modéstia... — Lex diz baixinho enquanto vira o rosto para o outro lado. 

— Modéstia é o que não nos falta. Não concorda, Sr. Luthor? Mas continuando... Nós da Max Assembly, sempre avaliamos o lado psicológico das pessoas, seja qual for a situação e nesse caso específico, essa avaliação era imprescindível... Por isso, eu decidi vir pessoalmente para esse encontro. 

— Sei... — Lex está batendo a parte de trás da caneta incessantemente em sua mesa. — Então.. Não tenho o perfil psicológico ideal... Estou admirado, afinal, percebi que somos muito parecidos. 

— Não Sr. Luthor... Nós não somos assim tão parecidos. Não se deixe enganar. — diz Lara com um sorriso. 

— Olha... Não sei bem em que ponto me reprovou, mas não pode fazer uma avaliação um pouco mais minuciosa? A senhorita só conversou comigo por uns meros minutos. 

— Não subestime a minha capacidade avaliatória. 

— Eu não estou fazendo isso. - Lex disse compassadamente. - Eu só... Estou pedindo uma segunda chance. Vamos, não deve ser tão difícil. 

— Eu não sei... Não parece que algo vá mudar no meu conceito se eu.... 

— Vamos jantar, Srta. Lee... — ele a interrompeu. — Tenho certeza que uma conversa durante um jantar vai lhe dar uma base melhor para me avaliar. 

— E a sua noiva? Não vai achar ruim? 

— Então sabe da minha noiva? 

— Sei de tudo a seu respeito, Sr. Luthor. 

— Não acredite em tudo que ouve, Srta. Lee.. — Lex sorri tentando ser amigável. 

— Claro que não... Tudo o que sei está muito bem documentado. — e sorriu apertando levemente os olhos. 

Lex ficou sem palavras. Apenas a olhou fixamente. 

— Contudo. — ela reinicia. —- Vamos ver o que podemos fazer durante esse jantar. 

— Obrigado... Eu sei que não vai se arrepender. 

— Não vou... Mesmo que eu não mude de opinião... 

— E onde vai ficar? Em algum hotel de Smallville? 

— Ainda não vi isso... Não achei que fosse ficar mais do que algumas poucas horas. 

— Por que não fica aqui na mansão Luthor? Temos muitos quartos. — Lex imaginou que se a tratasse bem, conseguiria seu objetivo. 

— Obrigada, mas eu vou para um hotel. 

— Como quiser, senhorita. Posso levá-la? 

— Eu estou de carro... Não se preocupe. 

— Então, até a noite. Às 19:00 está bem para você? 

— Sim, está... 

Quando Lara estava saindo, quase esbarrou em Clark. 

— Olá... — Clark a cumprimentou. 

— Olá, Sr. Kent. 

Clark estranhou que aquela garota que ele nunca vira antes soubesse seu nome, mas não disse nada, pois ela já estava longe. 

— Quem é ela, Lex? 

— Uma idiota que acha que sabe tudo. 

— Pois acho que ela sabe mesmo... Até meu nome ela sabia. 

— Não seja tolo, Clark... Ela pesquisou a minha vida completa. Sabe até o nome do meu cachorro. 

— E por que? 

— Para me avaliar... — e Lex abriu os braços demonstrando indignação. — Avaliar se sou bom o suficiente para fazer parte da Max Assembly... 

— Max Assembly Corporation? Uau! Essa empresa é muito poderosa atualmente no mercado de montagem de automóveis. 

— Se não soubesse disso, acha que eu estaria suportando ela? 

— Não é mais fácil abrir uma concorrente? 

— Não. A Max Assembly é mais velha que a própria LuthorCorp e se estabeleceu no mercado de uma maneira intransponível. Não há condições de concorrência. 

— E o que vai fazer? 

— Vou tentar convencer essa fulana que eu tenho condições psicológicas.... 

— Psicológicas? - Clark o interrompe dando uma risadinha. 

— O que foi? A inútil é psicóloga e está se achando.... — Lex pára um pouco e depois continua. — Mas vou lhe dar muita corda... Corda suficiente para se enforcar. 

— O que vai fazer, Lex? Lembre-se da Helen... Vocês vão se casar em breve. 

— Não se preocupe. Só vou colocar a senhorita Lara Lee em seu devido lugar... Quem ela pensa que é para me tratar daquela maneira? 

— Pelo menos ela é bonita... 

— Bonita? Clark... Não confunda beleza com classe... Ela pode ter muita classe, mas não é bonita de maneira alguma. 

— Ela é bonita, sim... Aos meus olhos pelo menos. 

— Com aqueles óculos de grau e aquele cabelo preso feito um coque? 

— Ora, ela está trabalhando... Mas deu pra ver que tem corpo de modelo... - insiste Clark. 

— Tem razão... Magra demais, quase sem seios, pele muito pálida... 

— Cintura fina, muito bem vestida, lábios provocantes, passos elegantes e um olhar misterioso por trás das lentes... — Clark decide comprar a briga de uma vez. 

— Nossa... você prestou atenção em tudo isso no simples instante em que passaram um pelo outro? 

— Pois é... 

— E eu que pensei que você não ligasse muito para esses detalhes, mas de toda forma, não me convenceu... Ainda considero-a chata e sem atrativos físicos suficientes para chamar a atenção de um homem ao passar na rua. 

— Bom, pense o que quiser... Não vai fazer diferença mesmo. 

— Vou jantar com a bruxa hoje... Faço o que for, mas a Max Assembly ainda será minha. 

— Eu não duvido... 

À noite, Lex estava se aprontando ainda quando foi avisado que a senhorita Lee o estava aguardando. 

Ele estava perfeito, totalmente de preto e exalando sensualidade. Lara observou cuidadosamente ele descer as escadas da mansão com todo o charme e magnitude que só Lex Luthor possui. Enquanto descia, ele também a olhava, avaliando-a... Estava diferente.. Tinha que estar... Antes estava trajada para o trabalho. 

Lara ainda continuava formal, mas agora estava com os cabelos soltos, pretos, cacheados... Ainda estava de óculos, mas parecia influenciar menos... Seus trajes não eram para uma festa, porém estavam mais agradáveis do que aquele paletó fechado com mangas compridas que até lhe realçavam a cintura de algum modo, mas nenhuma das outras partes de seu corpo. Agora estava de azul, um azul discreto, uma blusa de alças finas, mas discreta e uma saia preta um pouco acima dos joelhos.... Lex tinha que admitir que não estava tão mal assim... 

Enfim, ele terminou de descer as escadas e a encontrou, tomando sua mão e beijando-a. 

— A senhorita está muito bonita... — disse depois de beijar-lhe a mão. 

— Sr. Luthor... Estou ciente que é capaz de tudo pelo seu objetivo, portanto... Nada de tentativas de sedução, por favor. 

— Desculpe por ser sincero... Está realmente muito bonita... E não se preocupe... Eu nunca tentaria seduzir uma mulher que não faz o meu estilo... Nem que disso dependesse a minha vida. — e sorriu. 

Lara engoliu em seco nessa hora. Por um instante ficou sem palavras e ela odiava ficar sem palavras. 

— É melhor assim... Gosto de sinceridade a qualquer custo... Quando alguém se mostra tal como é, a minha função se torna imensamente mais interessante. — respondeu se recompondo. 

— Então é assim que será... Vamos? 

— Vamos... Sua noiva não vai jantar conosco? 

— Não... Ela não está em Smallville. Precisou ir a Metrópolis no final desta tarde. 

— Eu não atrapalhei nada, não é? 

— Só o meu ingresso na Max Assembly, mas tenho certeza que em breve essa falha será reavaliada. 

— Ah... Se acha isso... Vamos ver... 

— Por aqui... — Lex deu o braço para Lara, mas esta fingiu que não viu e seguiu na frente. 

"_Mulherzinha metida e insuportável...!!_", pensou ele enquanto a alcançava. 

No restaurante a conversa transcorreu razoavelmente bem... Lex falou dos problemas que enfrenta por causa de seu pai e das supostas dúvidas que tinha com relação ao casamento e à total fidelidade de Helen. Lara aproveitou para falar um pouco de si também... Contou-lhe sobre um casamento falido e sobre o fruto desse casamento, seu filho. 

— Não posso acreditar nisso... — Lex a olhava com certa surpresa. – Como pode ter acontecido tantas coisas assim na sua vida? É tão jovem... 

— Não se deixe enganar, Sr. Luthor... Eu já lhe disse isso. Tenho 27 anos... O mais admirável mesmo é o Senhor com seus 22 anos ter todo esse poder a sua disposição. 

— Digamos que eu herdei esse poder. — ele a olha e desliza sua mão pela mesa até encontrar a mão de Lara. — Não te daria 27 anos de forma alguma. No máximo, 19... Uma menina. 

— Agradeço o comentário. — ela diz puxando a mão. — Já esperava que coisas assim acontecessem durante essa reunião. 

— Reunião? — ele olha em volta. — Pelo que me consta, estamos jantando... E conversando... Qualquer coisa a mais que isso, é por sua conta. 

— Nenhum de nós aqui está realmente interessado em galanteios e palavras comoventes, não concorda? 

Lex a olha calado, puxando a mão de volta. 

— Acho que a senhorita sofre de algum tipo de paranóia, senhorita Lee. Desculpe por dizer isso. 

— Sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade... Só está tentando me confundir, mas não vai conseguir, Sr. Luthor. Poderíamos ir embora agora? Eu já terminei o meu jantar e pelo que estou vendo, o senhor também. 

— É claro... Nada me daria mais satisfação do que ir embora....... Por que estou com sono.. — completa ele com um certo tom de ironia. 

— Meu carro ficou na sua mansão... 

— Sim. Algum problema quanto a isso? 

— Não... É que teremos de nos aturar por alguns minutos a mais por hoje. 

"_Tenho certeza que não há homem que suporte essa mulher..._", pensou enquanto lhe sorria. 

— Não sei por que diz essas coisas... — Lex diz após levantar-se e oferecer mais uma vez o braço para que saiam do restaurante. Dessa vez ela aceitou. — Pelo menos para mim é algo muito agradável estar na companhia de uma mulher tão inteligente e dinâmica que trabalha, cuida de um filho e de tudo o mais. 

— Às vezes me sinto cansada de tudo isso, Sr. Luthor. A mais inteligente não pode errar nunca... Todos da Max Assembly apostam até os próprios pescoços no que eu afirmo, caso seja preciso. 

— Eu chamaria isso de competência... — Lex bate devagarzinho em sua mão, como se a consolasse. 

— Pois eu chamo de pressão... Mas tudo bem, não tenho do que reclamar. Minha vida é satisfatória apesar de tudo. 

— E com certeza, tem alguém ao seu lado para lhe dar forças. 

— Ah sim... Meu filho é minha inspiração para viver... 

— Não falo disso... Falo de alguém... Um namorado, por exemplo... 

— Namorado? Namorado? — ela levanta a cabeça um pouco para o alto como se estivesse pensando. — Sabe, Sr. Luthor, que essa palavra não me é estranha, mas não consigo lembrar o que significa... Acredita nisso? 

— Só acredito por que concordamos em sermos sinceros o tempo todo. — e riu da brincadeira dela. 

Eles alcançaram o carro de Lex e seguiram para a mansão para que Lara pegasse o próprio carro. Durante a curta viagem não ouve muita conversa. Vez ou outra Lex olhava de lado, mas percebia que Lara estava um tanto pensativa... Talvez em tudo o que conversaram... Ele percebia aos poucos que ela era muito solitária, tanto quanto ele já fora um dia... Minutos depois, chegaram à mansão... 

— Chegamos... — diz Lex estacionando o carro ao lado do dela. 

— "timo... — ela sorri. — Estou muito cansada... 

— Se está cansada, por que não dorme aqui? — ele diz calmamente. 

— O quê? — ela fica surpresa com o convite. 

— Não pense bobagens a meu respeito, por favor. — Lex diz levantando as mãos na frente do corpo. — É um convite amigável... Se não percebeu ainda, gostaria de ser seu amigo. 

— Entendo... Muito conveniente ficar meu amigo agora, não acha Sr. Luthor? — Lara abre a porta do carro e sai rapidamente. 

Lex faz o mesmo e corre para alcança-la, segurando-a pelos punhos sobre o capô do seu carro. 

— O que quis dizer, Srta. Lee? — ele tinha um tom de voz um tanto agressivo. 

— O Senhor está me machucando, Sr. Luthor. — disse ela tentando soltar os punhos, mas em vão. 

— Acha que eu estava tentando ser gentil o tempo todo para que me aprovasse? Acha que meu único interesse era entrar para Max Assembly e por isso eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa, até de tentar seduzir um tipo sem graça como você? Pois se acha isso está certa, Srta Lee! Está completamente certa como parece estar sempre! 

— Seu grosso! — ela grita se debatendo. — Me solte! Me solte ou eu o processarei por agressão física! 

— Você não vai sair daqui... — Lex aproxima seu rosto um pouco mais do pescoço dela e começa a cheirá-la suavemente. — Não vai sair daqui porque..... Por que.... Por que eu gosto desse perfume... 

— O que está fazendo, Sr. Luthor? 

— Eu não sei, Srta Lee... Por que não me diz você mesma, já que sabe de tudo.... — ele começa agora a beijar-lhe o pescoço e dar pequenas mordidas em sua orelha. 

— Acho que continua tentando me seduzir para conseguir o que quer... 

— Pense o que quiser... Eu não ligo... — Lex solta-lhe os punhos e coloca uma das mãos em sua cintura, a outra ele usa para segurar-lhe a nuca. 

— O que vai fazer, Sr. Luthor? 

— Vou fazer algo que tive vontade desde essa manhã quando nos vimos pela primeira vez....... — ele molha os lábios com a língua. — Vou calar essa sua boca..... Da única maneira que posso fazer sem ter que te matar.... — e dizendo isso, Lex invade a boca de Lara num beijo cheio de fogo e desejo. Para sua surpresa, Lara o envolve num abraço caloroso. 

— Será que não poderia reconsiderar o convite de dormir aqui hoje? — Lex pergunta-lhe num sussurro após o beijo. 

— Não sei se é uma boa idéia... — ela também diz sussurrando enquanto procura o pescoço de Lex para mordiscar. 

— Por que não? Eu ficaria lisonjeado se aceitasse, Srta. Lee.... 

— Então está bem, Sr. Luthor... Vou aceitar o seu convite, excepcionalmente. 

— Sim... Eu entendo... Excepcionalmente... Vamos... 

Lex a guia até seu quarto. Discretamente Lara o observava enquanto ele a levava pela mão sem nenhuma pressa... Num certo momento ela pôde ver num canto de sua boca um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso que parecia demonstrar confiança, segurança e talvez até vitória... mas só parecia... Pois Lara também podia sentir a mão dele tremer levemente em contato com a sua. Ao chegarem, Lex a envolveu em seu abraço mais uma vez. 

— É aqui que passo a maioria de minhas noites... — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. 

— Parece um bom lugar para se passar a noite... — Lara sorriu levemente abraçando-o um pouco mais forte. 

— Sim, é... Eu garanto.... E provo! 

*-*-***-*-* 

Madrugada na mansão Luthor. Lex dormia envolto aos lençóis vermelhos de seda fina... Sua companheira daquela noite, contudo não dormia.. Não conseguia dormir.... Apenas olhava para ele, admirada.... Fascinada com aquela tão sonhada aproximação. Lara fecha os olhos e agradece em pensamento por aquele momento tão mágico... Enfim, estava com ele nem que fosse por um único instante... Até agora ninguém sabia, mas Lara tinha um fascínio inexplicável por Lex Luthor. Estudara suas glórias e conquistas bem como sua biografia pessoal há muito tempo... Nem saberia o que iria fazer se a Max Assembly negasse o seu pedido de intermediar a entrada de Lex na Corporação. Fazia três anos que ela acompanhava de longe e incógnita a saga daquele jovem, magnífico e bem-sucedido homem de negócios.... A verdade é que ela sentia por ele um amor imenso, um amor quase que platônico... Ele era o seu modelo, seu exemplo, o seu ídolo..... Lara queria aquele momento tanto quanto Lex queria entrar para a Max Assembly. Agora seu desejo oculto se realizara... Lara tinha tido Lex Luthor em seus braços, mesmo que por pouco tempo.... Ele era seu menino, como costumava se referir a ele em seu diário... 

No outro dia, contudo, Lara prepara-se para deixar Smallville. Lex está ao seu lado para se despedir. 

— Então tem que ir.... — ele diz segurando a sua mão. 

— O que faria comigo aqui? Tem uma noiva... 

— É... — concorda Lex. 

— Só queria que soubesse, Sr. Luthor, que nunca vou esquecer o que aconteceu conosco. 

— Idem, Srta. Lee. — ele muda de fisionomia e fica com certo receio, mas mesmo assim pergunta... — E quanto a Max Assembly? 

— Você saberá mais cedo do que imagina. — ela responde com um sorriso. — Agora preciso ir. 

— Acho que sim... Boa viagem! — ele lhe solta a mão e sem que ela esperasse, lhe dá um gentil beijo no rosto. 

Lara retira uma espécie de carta de sua pasta e entrega a ele. 

— Sr. Luthor... Essa mensagem é para o senhor, mas por favor, só a abra quando eu já estiver longe, por favor. 

Lex achou um pouco estranho, ficou bastante curioso, mas aceitou. E Lara... Bom ela foi embora...... 

Momentos depois, Lex procura Clark na fazenda. 

— Lex! — Clark grita. — E então? Como foi o seu encontro? 

— Foi bem... Muito bem... Melhor do que eu podia imaginar. — apesar das palavras positivas, Clark sentia um pouco de ironia no ar. 

— Sério? 

— Sério... Ela é surpreendente.... E a melhor no que faz..... Melhor que eu...... 

— Como assim? Não estou entendendo.... 

— Ontem a noite eu a levei para a cama.... Eu queria convencê-la a me aceitar na Max Assembly a qualquer custo. 

— Não Lex.... Você não fez isso com a moça.... 

— Fiz... O pior é que fiz.... Achei que ia conseguir manipulá-la a meu modo e gosto.... Mas vi que foi tudo ao contrário.... Clark! Foi tudo ao contrário! 

— Continuo não entendendo... — Clark dá de ombros. 

— Antes dela ir embora, me entregou essa carta, mas disse-me para abrir apenas quando ela já estivesse longe. 

— E daí? — pergunta Clark. 

— Leia... — Lex entrega-lhe o papel e cruza os braços. 

Clark o pega. Lá estava escrito: "_Sr. Luthor.... Seu lugar na Max Assembly já estava garantido desde o começo... Na verdade minha missão era apenas a de lhe entregar os papéis para que seus advogados avaliassem. A Max Assembly Corporation tem muito interesse em tê-lo do nosso lado.... Sempre teve.... Eu deixei toda a documentação ao lado de sua cama. Seja bem-vindo à família Max Assembly. Com os cumprimentos de uma grande fã, _

_Lara Lee._". 

— Ela te manipulou.... 

— Isso mesmo.... Eu achei que a estava manipulando e na verdade era exatamente ao contrário.... Ela armou tudo e sabia exatamente como eu iria me comportar e agir.... O pior de tudo isso é que a estou admirando muito por toda essa engenhosidade e não consigo tirar a nossa noite juntos da cabeça. Gostaria de poder olha-la nos olhos e perguntar "por quê?"... "Por que tanto interesse?". 

— Talvez ela goste de você.... 

— Eu não sei, mas ainda vou descobrir..... Estou com a impressão que minhas idas a Metrópolis irão se tornar muito mais interessantes a partir de agora. 

— Cuidado Lex... Ela já te provou que pode te manipular.... 

— E é justamente por isso que eu a quero do meu lado. 

— Do seu lado em que sentido? 

— Em todos os sentidos... Tantos quantos forem possíveis.... 

Nesse momento o celular de Lex toca. Ele atende... 

— Alô! 

— Sr. Luthor! 

— Srta. Lee? — ele faz ar de surpresa. — Já chegou em Metrópolis? 

— Não... Estou no caminho... Estou ligando apenas para dizer que não precisa se preocupar... Eu sempre estive e sempre estarei do seu lado..... Em todos os sentidos.... 

— O quê? Como pode ser? Como a senhorita sabia que eu falava nisso exatamente agora? 

— Olhe no bolso direito do seu casaco... 

Lex faz o que ela disse e acha um micro-transmissor. 

— Quando colocou isso aqui? — ele pergunta levando a peça na altura de seus olhos, avaliando-a sob todos os ângulos. 

— Na hora que nos despedimos, mas não fique nervoso... Foi o único... Não há outros... Só queria que soubesse que pode contar comigo. Estou do seu lado. Mais uma coisa.... Estou lisonjeada pelo fato de admitir que sou melhor que o senhor... Mas eu não diria que sou melhor.... Um empate já estaria de bom tamanho. 

— Não era para você ouvir isso... 

— Agora já é um pouco tarde... Quanto à sua pergunta... Seu amigo Clark está certo.... Eu gosto de você... Gosto muito mais do que imagina... 

— É mesmo? Também não vou negar que você mexeu bastante comigo, Srta. Lee. 

— Só vou acreditar por que o senhor disse isso antes de saber que eu estava ouvindo. 

— Com certeza que sim.... Estarei em Metrópolis em breve. 

— "timo! Poderei agradecer a sua hospitalidade... Agora preciso desligar... Um beijo, Sr. Luthor. 

— Outro, Srta. Lee... Outro... 

Ela desliga.... Lex joga o pequeno transmissor de sinais ao chão e pisa encima deixando-o em pedaços. 

— Viu só isso, Clark? Era um micro-transmissor... 

— Ela é manipuladora mesmo.... 

— É... Só não sabia que eu tinha percebido na hora em que ela colocou-o no meu bolso. 

— O quê? — Clark franze a testa sem compreender. — Que raio de trama é essa entre vocês dois? Então, você queria que ela ouvisse tudo o que disse para mim? 

— Isso mesmo... Queria me certificar que ela estava do meu lado... Queria que ela achasse que eu a considerei melhor que eu.... 

— Lex? Então tudo que disse era mentira? Como pôde fazer isso? 

— Engana-se Clark... Nada era mentira..... Eu realmente a quero do meu lado e eu realmente desejo reencontrá-la.... 

Em algum lugar na estrada Lara dirigia seu carro a toda velocidade.... Por um micro-receptor ela continuava a ouvir uma conversa muito interessante...

— _Desejo reencontrá-la por que nunca conheci uma mulher como aquela.... Por que nunca me senti tão envolvido, tão compreendido, tão igual.... Por um instante, eu me senti completo.... Isso não é estranho, Clark? _

— _Realmente... Principalmente por que está se aproximando a data do seu casamento... _

— _Daqui até lá, tenho muito tempo para reavaliar esses últimos acontecimentos da minha vida.... Mas uma coisa é certa... Se Lex Luthor considerar algo como seu, este algo passará a ser seu, leve o tempo que levar.... Helen é minha. E Lara... bem.... — ele sorri antecipadamente pelo que vai dizer. — Ela também é, Clark.... E não precisa me entender, meu amigo. Apenas me ouvir.... por que só posso falar a respeito dos meus delírios mais loucos com você.... Só com você........... _

Lara desliga o micro-receptor e o quebra definitivamente... 

— Lex.... — ela diz baixinho e quase perde o controle da direção por um segundo enquanto deixou-se levar em pensamentos habitados unicamente por ele. — Espero que não fique muito chateado quando olhar no bolso interno do casaco. — e Lara sorriu sozinha ao imaginar o momento em que isso aconteceria. Ela ligou o rádio e nesse exato instante tocava uma música que ela simplesmente adorava.... 

Era algo mais ou menos assim.... 

_somebody save me _

_let your warm hands break right through _

_somebody save me _

_I don't care how you do it _

_just stay, stay _

_come on _

_I've been waiting for you _

(tema de abertura de Smallville) 

Fim... 

Nota final: I love Lex Luthor! I love him very much!! 


End file.
